


Shades of Blue

by yogscastemma



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: College AU, M/M, coffee shop au kinda, smornby, they meet in a coffee shop, they're both students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogscastemma/pseuds/yogscastemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we go to the same coffee shop every evening to do homework but we never speak to each other until today AU</p><p>(this is just an idea, idk if I'll expand on it but I had to get it out of my system)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Blue

Alex huffed as he sat down in the burgundy arm chair at the far end of the coffee shop. Pulling out his laptop from his leather satchel, he cracked his neck, smiling at the waitress that sat his coffee down beside him. 

"Would you like milk and sugar, sir?" She asked, smiling prettily at him.

Smith shook his head. "I'm alright, thanks." He preferred his coffee black, like the bags under his eyes after a long night of studying.

College was difficult, especially as an language major, with all the writing he had to do and the dissertations he had to write. As his fingers begin to clack away at his keyboard, the bell on the door rang, signaling another customer entering. Casually, Smith glanced up, hiding a grin when he saw who it was.

That one man. The one who was obviously also attending his school, with the amount of work he did. They had a silent friendship, Smith liked to think. They never talked, he didn't even know the man's name, but occasionally they would give each other knowing glances over the tops of their laptop screens.

He wasn't bad looking, really, this other man. Dark, perfectly styled hair. Ice blue eyes. Soft, rose coloured lips. Shaggy beginnings of a beard that was obviously not going to grow any further. Not like Smith's. He was quite proud of his beard. It was full and ginger and he could grow it out as long as he pleased, though he preferred to keep it close shaven. 

As Smith watched the other man set his things up, a beginning of a thought grew in his mind. Deciding to act on it, he stood from his seat, asking a small asian girl in a beanie to watch his things until he returned. 

Smith walked up to the bar, asking the familiar barista for one of whatever it is that guy over there usually gets. Fuck it, right? He wanted to get to know the guy better. What's the point in a friendship if you can't call the person over to play shitty video games and drink until you're sick? 

And what better way to get to that point in a friendship by ordering him an... earl grey tea? Interesting choice, Smith thought, eyeing the label on the cardboard cup as the barista handed it to him. Smith would've pegged him for a black coffee guy like himself.

With a shrug of his broad shoulders, he thanks the employee and begins to walk over to where his "friend" sat. As he drew near, a pair of sea foam coloured eyes rose to meet his, and Smith could feel his breath hitch with the eye contact. He never noticed how pretty he was. Then again, he'd never really seen him this close before.

It suddenly hit him that he was standing right in front of this man just staring at him, not saying anything. Clearing his throat, he introduced himself.

" 'Ello mate. Name's Smith. Thought I'd come over here and introduce myself, seeing as how we've never met, but I see you almost every day. Got you this," he held out the tea as an offering, hoping it wouldn't come off too flirty, "Lady who works here says it's your usual."

He was greeted with a warm, dazzling smile from the dark haired man as he graciously took the drink from Smith. "Nice to meet you, mate. I'm Ross."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know where this could go. Could see a couple of different directions, like dom/sub (as per my favorite smornby fanficition, you all know what I'm talking bout), but also could just keep going without any of that. May not keep going at all. Let me know what you guys think in the comments! I live to read them! You can also message me on tumblr @ pausedyogs


End file.
